The present invention relates generally to electronic component enclosures, and more particularly, to an enclosure for making a localized portion of a circuit board resistant to the surrounding environment.
It is well known in the electronic field that circuit boards may be sealed with potting materials or epoxy to secure the components to the circuit board. It is also well known that moisture may damage electronic components.
Sealing a circuit board with epoxy or potting materials or allowing moisture to contact electronic components has several shortcomings. Often when epoxy or potting materials are applied to a circuit board having an electronic component attached by lead traces, the lead traces tend to break. That is, when a potting agent or epoxy is applied, the electronic component is surrounded by the sealant, and, upon the sealant drying or upon exposure to temperature extremes, the electronic component has a tendency to be lifted from the circuit board. This lifting from the circuit board can cause the lead traces to break and result in a discontinuity in the circuit. Moreover, moisture has a tendency to cause electronic components to short-circuit.
Circuit board manufacturers have not substantially addressed the problem of component lift during and after sealing or moisture accumulation on electronic components. This has made it apparent that a technique for protecting localized electronic components on a circuit board from their environment is needed. The technique should be resistant to the external environment. The present invention is directed to this end.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide reliable protection for localized electronic components on a circuit board from their environment.
In one embodiment of the invention, an enclosure for an electronic component having a plurality of lead traces that connect the electronic component to a circuit board is used. The enclosure includes a flexible diaphragm on one side and a sealing flange which is attached to the circuit board to surround the electronic component.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the enclosure is placed over at least a portion of one of the plurality of lead traces and the electronic component. The enclosure is then attached to the circuit board over the electronic component such that the electronic component is surrounded. Resultantly, a vacuum seal that is resistant to the surrounding environment is created.
The present invention thus achieves a reliable protection for localized electronic components on a circuit board. The present invention is advantageous in that it insures an environmentally resistive seal by creating a sealed environment between the electronic component on the circuit board and an enclosure for that electronic component.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the description that follows and may be realized by the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.